Baby, You Knock Me Out
Baby, You Knock Me Out is the fifth episode in the ninth season of Family Guy. Synopsis Lois becomes a boxer and Peter becomes her trainer. Plot It's Peter's 44th birthday and all his friends and family are there. They sing him a non-copyrighted version of Happy Birthday, which he hated. Cleveland sent him an audio-voice recorded card from Stoolbend, which he forgot to turn off after he was done. As a result, the card has an extremely long recording of Cleveland, going about his daily life, which involved him getting attacked by a racist cop. Peter closes the card and assumes he's fine. Finally, Quagmire gives him tickets to a boxing match. At the boxing match, the boxer is willing to take on audience members and Peter uses a plaster hand, resembling Lois', to get her into the match. When Lois gets into the rink, she assumes it's just going to be some pretend fighting, but then finds out that it's real violence. She gets angry and starts fighting back, winning the fight. Lois says that she doesn't want to fight with anyone else, but Peter tricks her into it again. She turns out to be really good at it. She is also angry at Peter for treating her like that, so she imagines her opponent as Peter, which really helps her and even gets her to like boxing. After this, she gets a full-time job as a boxer. Songs *Delightful Date of Birth *MMMBop *He's Quagmire *Eye of the Tiger Trivia *This episode celebrates Peter's forty fourth birthday. *A few episodes before this, in the episode "And Then There Were Fewer", Stewie and Brian said they were planning on getting Peter something for his birthday. This must have been the birthday that they were talking about. *Peter says that Meg wasn't invited to his birthday party, yet she still appears at his party, anyway. *At Peter's birthday, they sing him a birthday song, that's a non-copyrighted version of the traditional "Happy Birthday" song. This is a reference to how Warner Brothers has legally made the Happy Birthday their own song and will go as far as to sue those who use it without their permission. *Cleveland, who is currently on The Cleveland Show, sends Peter a birthday card, making this a reference. Donna's voice is heard over the card and she mentions needing to pick up three kids in an hour. One from school, one from soccer practice, and one from prison. These kids most likely being Junior, Rallo, and Roberta, respectively. *MMMBop, by Hanson is sung by Cleveland. *After Lois' first fight, Bonnie says she didn't know Lois had that in her. However, they took Tae Jitsu together in "Lethal Weapons". *Yet another "Who Else But Quagmire?" scene is featured in this episode. *This episode contains numerous Rocky references. *A barker can be heard yelling "Buttscratcher!", a gag from "No Chris Left Behind" in the audience at the Deirdre Jackson/Lois Griffin fight. *Eye of the Tiger by Survivor is sung by Peter. *''Deleted Scenes'': An overly long gag of Peter trying to blow out trick candles. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Lois Episodes Category:Birthday Episodes